


Drive Me Crazy

by Srrxvn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Come Shot, Creampie, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Grinding, Smut, Yandere Kim Yoosung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srrxvn/pseuds/Srrxvn
Summary: After the party, MC takes a drunk Yoosung back to his apartment. He's just retured from Mint Eye, and she's worried about him.*Warning* Very Yandere Yoosung with very dubious consent, and very explicit sexual content. Trying to tag as best I can.Also, I'm very new to writing fanfic, so it could be very bad, you've been warned.
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Drive Me Crazy

The party had technically been a success. All of the guests MC had reached out to had attended the fundraiser, and the RFA had managed to raise a record-breaking amount. She had finally met all of the RFA members in person. But anxiety was still sitting in her chest.

She had waited anxiously by Zen and Jaehee’s side for Yoosung to return from Mint Eye and had nearly cried when she saw him step through the front doors, looking tired, the large white bandage covering his eye. But when he saw her, a brilliant grin had split across his face, and he rushed to her, picking her up in his arms and crushing his lips against hers.

During the night, she hardly left his side. His fingers held hers as he floated between the guests, thanking them for attending, talking politely. There had been no opportunity for them to talk in private. 

***

MC stumbled as she half carried Yoosung through the door of his apartment. He’d had quite a bit too much to drink during the night, but so had she as the evening progressed. By the end of the night, she thought it best to accompany Yoosung back home, unsure after what he’d been through that he should be by himself tonight. 

Yoosung sighed as he kicked off his shoes by the front door. “Finally home!” He sang cutely. MC giggled, as she let him go carefully, and removed her own shoes before stepping inside.

“Oh! Um, please excuse the mess!” Yoosung blushed and scratched his blonde hair, abashed. “I, uh, didn’t have much time to clean before leaving, and, well, I wasn’t expecting company tonight!”

MC blushed as well. “I don’t mind! I, um, just wanted to make sure you made it home ok...” She looked up at him, eyeing his bandages. “Yoosung…” she started softly.

“But I’m being rude!” Yoosung interrupted quickly, avoiding her eyes. “Uh, would you like a coffee? Or water or something?”

He turned around before she could reply, and headed towards his small kitchen. 

“A coffee would be lovely, thank you! Remember, in the chat you did promise to make me one someday!” MC followed him to the kitchen, and sat on a small bar stool, watching him.

Yoosung smiled at her. “Yea, I did! I’m glad you’re here!” He added. Yoosung was still gazing at her, smiling cutely. His cheeks were still flushed from the alcohol. 

MC looked down at her knees, smoothing down her dress, as pink coloured her cheeks again.

“Mmm, me too.” She whispered.

Yoosung busied himself making them both coffees. 

“Would you like to sit with me on the couch?” He asked her shyly, holding out the coffee to MC. She nodded and took it.

***

MC placed her cup on the coffee table. Yoosung was watching her, the TV ignored in the background.

“I was scared, MC,” Yoosung admitted, eyebrows pinching together. “All I could think of was wanting to finally meet you! And I was scared that - that I wouldn’t get to!” He placed his hand on her cheek. It was larger than she expected. She leaned into his touch, eyes gazing up at his. He was tall too, she noticed tonight. Taller than she was expecting. 

Her heart was hammering in her chest. Yoosung didn’t continue talking. His cheeks were turning pink again, and his fingers trembled slightly against her cheek. They brushed against her skin gently, and his eyes kept traveling to her lips.

“I - I didn’t ask you before,” He whispered. “I should have asked. Can - can I kiss you MC? Please, it’s all I’ve been thinking of all day - no, all week!”

Eyes still gazing wide up at him, she nodded.

Yoosung gulped and nodded. Then, very slowly, he leaned in towards her, his hand holding her face still. He stopped as his nose touched hers, hesitant. His cheeks were burning red now, as were hers. Could he feel her blush beneath his fingers? 

“MC,” He breathed again, his breath mingled with hers. Her eyes fluttered shut, the Yoosungs pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Yoosung wasn’t as gentle as MC had expected. His lips were moving against hers urgently, the fingers on her cheek snaking behind her head to twist into her hair and pull her face closer. She moved her hands to rest on his shoulders. With a groan, Yoosung grabbed MC by the waist and pulled her against his chest. She gasped, and his tongue was in her mouth, twining with hers desperately.

This wasn’t the shy, meek Yoosung she’d been chatting within the Messenger app. This was, hot! MC felt herself melting into him, clutching at his shirt as his tongue claimed her, his fingers at her waist moving down her body to her thighs, grabbing at her skin, and Yoosung pulling his lips away from hers to pant “You’re so beautiful, MC. I can’t believe you’re here with me, kissing me like this!” He moved his lips to her neck, licking and nipping his way up to her ear. She shivered and whimpered as he attacked her.

“Ah!” He groaned against her neck, “Those noises you make drive me crazy! You’d call me at night, sighing sweetly, and it did things to me MC! It would keep me up all night!”

MC’s face was on fire! She could hardly believe what sweet Yoosung was admitting to her. It made her hot, sent fire straight between her legs as she imagined what Yoosung did on those sleepless nights.

His lips were on hers again, tongue diving down her throat, and he pushed her down onto the couch so that he was lying on top of her. His fingers were pushing their way up the skirt of her dress, he scratched at her skin gently. He was _so hot!_

She whimpered against his lips again, her fingers seeking his blonde hair, and she tugged his hair gently.

“ _Ah!”_ Yoosung’s face was buried back in her neck, he was panting hard. “ _P-please!”_ he gasped. “Be careful, I - I don't think I can-” Sucking on her neck, He ground his hard erection against her hip.

“Yoosung!” MC gasped, her head was so foggy with the scent and feel of him, that she wasn’t sure what to do. She didn't know if this was too fast too soon for him, but his lips were back on hers, and his fingers were pulling on the edges of her underwear as he pushed against her again, moaning into her mouth. 

She couldn’t breathe. His tongue was fighting hers, his fingers twisting in her hair almost painfully to hold her against him, his hard dick rubbing against her, then his fingers touched her _down there_ , and she whimpered loudly into his mouth.

He pulled his lips away and looked down at her, pupils blown, his blonde hair sticking up everywhere, and whispered a quiet “ _Fuck!”_ as he rubbed fast, tight circles against her, watching her face and she opened her mouth and moaned loudly.

“Oh! _Oh! Yoosung, ahh!”_

Yoosung was grinding against her, panting hard as he watched the girl underneath him moaning his name. She was so hot, and he was so _painfully hard._ He needed more.

One hand still circling her clit, he leaned up to reach his belt buckle and pulled it undone with one hand, and unzipped his pants. 

MC threw an arm over her eyes as he continued to rub her, moaning loudly, feeling herself burn everywhere. 

Yoosung was back to nipping at her neck. “ _Fuck_ MC, you’re so hot! Every night I thought about this with you!” She whimpered again. He pulled at the edges of her underwear again and slid them down her legs. “Every night I fucked you until you begged me to stop! Every night you choked on my dick until you cried. _Urgh,_ please MC, I need _more_!”

MC’s eyes flew open as something large and hard prodded at her entrance. Yoosung was still rubbing furiously between her legs, but she tried to break through the fire in her body to see reason. “Y-Yoosung! _Wait!”_ She gasped and moaned again, her body betraying her. She knew this was too fast, but she knew he could feel how turned on she was, and he was making her body feel. He ignored her, and slowly slid his dick inside her.

MC cried out loud as he entered her, and he groaned loudly, stretched her slowly, as his tongue dived back into her mouth. He kissed her sloppily between pants of “ _So tight! Oh fuck, yes, MC!”_

He was too big for her, and she whimpered as he sunk all the way inside her.

He didn’t wait for her to adjust, he pulled out all the way, and slammed back inside her, and she cried out again. 

“ _Yoosung! Please, I can’t! stop!”_ she panted as he pushed deep inside her.

“No!” Yoosung growled, “No, I can’t stop now, _oh fuck you’re so tight!_ You feel too good! Oh MC!” And he clamped his hand down over her mouth and started fucking her hard.

She moaned and screamed into his hand, as he mercilessly thrust inside her, chasing his release, he was biting her shoulder and panting her name, and she couldn't help but feel her stomach coil deliciously at how rough he was with her. 

Yoosung stripped off his shirt and lay his whole body over her, his sweat dripping onto her. He lifted one of her legs over his hip and drove into her right _there!_

She screamed into his hand as her body started to shake. He was chanting filth into her ear as he pounded into her.

“ _So tight, so warm, fucking christ MC, I can't stop! I can't -!”_

MC pulled desperately at his arm trying to pull his hands off her mouth.

Her cries muffled against his hand, she tried to shake her head, the sounds of her protest sounded like cries of pleasure to Yoosung.

“ _I’m gonna mess you up so bad MC! Yes, a good girl cry for me! Oh fuck I'm gonna come!”_

Yoosung sat up, pulled MCs legs over his shoulders, and pounded deep inside her.

Her mouth free, she screamed, as her body tensed, the new angle hit her so good!

“ _Not inside me, Oh fuck Yoosung please!”_

She couldn’t help it, he continued fucking into her and she screamed as she came hard.

Yoosung groaned loudly “ _MC, fuck, fuck I can’t stop, fucking take it!”_

And he exploded inside of her, hot semen coating her inside as he pounded through his orgasm. It lasted so long, he kept cumming inside her, it was leaking down her legs when he collapsed on top of her, his dick spasming inside her as he continued spilling himself.

He lay there on her panting hard, still inside her, his fingers curled back into her hair and pulled her lips to him as he kissed her lazy.

“I’m sorry MC,” Yoosung said. She found his eyes, and her heart skipped a beat in fear. His eyes were dark, still burning with lust. He didn’t look sorry at all. 

“I wanted to do that every night I spoke to you. You made me so hard, you did this to me.”

As he spoke, MC felt him harden again inside her, and she whimpered.

“Yoosung, its too soon, I can't!” She whispered weakly.

Yoosung lazily dragged his dick out of her, then slowly slid back in. “Ugh I'm still so hard! MC, you did this to me, You need to fix it.” 

He drew his hand back up to her face, he was holding her panties, and he gently pushed them into her mouth.

“Shhh..” he hushed. “Please, I can't _stop!”_ He thrust inside her again, harder, and she cried into her panties. She was too sensitive to go again, but he was thrusting inside her again, and her eyes rolled back into her head.

“ _Yes,_ my good girl, more, _please!”_

And he was pounding into her again, groaning loudly, her muffled screams making him twitch inside her. He fucked her hard, pushing her dress up to around her neck, to pull and twist at her nipples.

She came again quickly, her whole body shuddering, pulling Yoosung over the edge as insides pulled at his dick.

He pulled out this time, jerking himself as he moaned, and came all over her stomach and breasts, before pushing himself back inside her with a hoarse cry of “ _More, MC, I can't fucking stop! I need more of you!”_

Yoosung continued to fuck her all night. MC would pass out, only to wake up with her stomach coiling, his fingers rubbing between her thighs as she pounded into her, and she would cry, tears streaming down her cheeks as she pushed her through her orgasm, as he either came inside her, or painted her with strings of his come, before she lost consciousness, and he sank back inside her again.

***

MC struggled to wake the next day. Her joints were sore, and her eyelids didn’t want to open. The floor was cold under her, and she realized that they must have fallen from the couch during the night's activities. She could feel the sticky mess he’d left on. It stuck to her thighs, her breasts, her face.

She could hear a shower running. She opened her eyes. Gingerly, she stood up, it hurt, and walked into the kitchen. She drank a glass of water, then used a wet paper towel to try to clean herself up. She wanted to dress and leave. She didn't know how to face Yoosung. He made her come, multiple times… but it was too forced, too one-sided… she needed to think whether that kind of physical relationship was something she enjoyed.

But as she searched the loungeroom for her clothes, they were nowhere to be seen.

Yoosung turned off the shower, then stepped out of the bathroom dripping water, wearing only his towel. He smiling darkly at her.


End file.
